


THE VEIL BETWEEN THE WORLDS | Draco Malfoy |

by slytherin_prxncess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PostWar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_prxncess/pseuds/slytherin_prxncess
Summary: 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐭 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐥𝐟, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐜𝐫𝐮𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐫, 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐦𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭,𝐟𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐰𝐨 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐬𝐞𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐞𝐜𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭,𝐢𝐭 𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐨 𝐬𝐨𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐤𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫, 𝐬𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦 𝐚𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐭𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝𝐬𝐛𝐲 𝐚𝐕𝐞𝐢𝐥.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood





	1. Characters and Description

**THE VEIL BETWEEN THE WORLDS**

_Cast..._

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy** _played by _Tom Felton_

_**Aurora Juliette Gren** _played by _Roseanne Park (Rosé)_

__

_**Harry Potter**_ played by _Daniel Radcliffe_

__

**_Hermione Granger_** played by _Emma Watson_

_  
_

_**Ronald Weasley**_ played by _Rupert Grint_ _  
_

_  
_

**_Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley_** played by _Bonnie Wright_

__

**_Fiona Hailey_** played by _Emma Stone_

_  
_

**_Blaise Zabini_** played by _Louis Cordice_

_  
_

**_Charles Joanne_** played by _Austin Butler_

_  
_

**_Luna Lovegood_** played by _Evanna Lynch_

_  
_

**_Lucius Malfoy_** played by _Jason Isaacs_

__

**_Narcissa Malfoy_** played by _Helen McCrory_

**[Rest of the cast as described or portrayed in books or movies]**

_**Description** _

_They love each other so much, as to leave one of them alone. They're destined to be together. But the thing is, she became the destination and he became the traveller for her. The destination never changes and so the traveller. But the path he travel on - that changes constantly and there are many distractions and evils on that path, so he must be careful to not take the wrong one. If he does, the destination would be lonely and so would him. The path that join their love is a very very thin line called, the Veil. That Veil is between two different realities. It's a Veil between real life and fantasy. It's a Veil between love and war. And that's known as "The Veil Between The Worlds"_

_It's a Veil that connects two universes. Not many know about it's location as it's a very secret place. It's very dangerous to travel through. Many witches and wizards of the past centuries have tried, but no one knew whether they succeeded or not. But he's ready to take the risk, if the life beyond the Veil is the place she resides. If that's the place he's happy. If that's the place he could enjoy the life._

_But travelling through the connection between the universes is not a child play. It's a thing that's achieved by a person who's destined to go there. If the universe accepts the person travelling through it, he or she would enjoy the life. But if it refuses, then the consequences would be much severe. So, where's his destination? Where does he belong? This Earth or an another Parallel Universe? Will he meet her? Will he join with the love of his life? What's the decision that's made for him by "The Veil Between The Worlds?"_

** Read the remaining chapters to find out! **


	2. THE VEIL BETWEEN THE WORLDS

dreams of her obscured his mind

when consciousness was within him

resulting the boy unable to relinquish.

from his heart he saw the exquisite

of his desires,

of his love,

of his heart. 

was he crazy to be in love with a dream of her?

missed her in fervent from the soul

even before the felicitous.

Through his mind he suffered the pain

of the missed kisses, 

of the forgotten moments,

of the broken feeling.

tell me, how could you miss a person who you never knew?

had a heart that never worries, 

a mind that never suffers,

a self that never breaks.

came the conflict in his life that

left him alone, broken, fragile, sad, depressed.

forgot who he was, what he was

lost the one he loved. 

but, was he the one to blame for the culmination? tell me, was he the one who had the choice? 

entered his life like a dawn, a sunrise, a ray of hope

was a girl with the treasured eyes who

has a face he've never seen,

a voice he've never heard,

a heart he've never held, 

but familiarity was in him as he looked at those eyes.

gone was the lonely self that taunted him 

like a storm, a raging one.

calmed his mind,

loved his heart,

inspired his self,

admired his appearance

was the girl that held the hair of Aphrodite

in the stormy eyes of his.

his smile bloomed like a flower

under the sunlight of hers.

choice of her staying with him when no one did

brought the passion of his self to ardent

steadied and stirred him all at once.

meant to meet were the two

but were they meant to be together?

tell me darling, how much hard was it when you lost your loved ones?

was it unconditional?

was it under your control? 

the moon split in half, the world crumbled around him

the happiness surrounded the day but his heart wailed in misery

the day his love left

he was there forever to embrace her, heal her

but she stayed like a moment,

the callous of his heart sped up once again

his mind fuzzy and misty

his eyes empty, hollow, void of emotions 

which refused to watch her leave, tears clouding his vision

his heart full of melancholy in which he held her

when his arms could not.

the downcasted mind returned once she left

her heart mourned in agony

her eyes lost, sad, wretched in pain

that dejected her life

her excruciating self was anguish

at the reality of the situation.

but were they the one who had the control of the actions? were they to blame their pain? no, not them. never them. 

fate played the game in the two lonely lives

the time seemed so perfect but,

it ended so soon

time, the healer and the killer, split them apart

between the worlds

by a 

Veil. 

_**-A poem from 'The Veil Between The Worlds',** _

_by Mia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's this?? is it good or bad?? it's my first poem. So don't come at me if it's bad. Also yeah my name is Mia!


	3. 01

**[Warning:- Mentions of Death]**

  


•••

  


_**"It's like she's there, but not real"** _

  


***

  


The moon light shone brightly in the dark night sky where no stars were seen and the rays of the moon peeked through the greeny leaves of the trees in that forest during that fateful night of the spring, making the forest lit up with the dim light. The hoot of various owls, the movement of animals lurking in the forest, the rustle of leaves when the wind blew past them were heard from afar due to the eerily calm place which was well known for many of the treacherous and infamous actions that has had happened in the past. The horizontal misty air of the spring sweeped past the forest making the trees shake slightly, the birds on the trees chirp due to the inconvenience. 

  


No one was there in that silent place because everyone knew better than to become a prey for the hazardous, murderous and wicked creatures in that calm and peaceful place around where was the total opposite was happening. The chaos and war, the sound of people running from here and there to save their lives from the monstrous man who once again has returned, screams of children that were loud enough to split or pierce the ears of the others, the laughter of the followers of the above said madman were enough to send shivers down the spines of any human near them, the noise of casting different spells around would haunt the lives of the person hearing that due to how unforgivable and brutal the curses spoken were. 

  


But none of those voice was heard from the centre of the woodland where three figures, despite knowing about the vicious animals there, were present. The deep eyed man who was standing a few feet away from the other two figures had a wide smirk planted on his face, happy to obey and gain success in the deed of his master who was coming to that place to get, in their pathetic eyes, the prisoners. 

  


The blonde haired boy was tied up to a large wooden tree where a small carving of an unknown word in a language, that was yet to be known by him, was carved perfectly. His hands and legs were tied close to the wood by thick and strong vines of ropes and he desperately tried to break free from it to stop the actions of the man before him. His grey eyes were sad and depressed but there was something other than those expressions which was love when he looked at the girl who was there on the floor. 

  


The girl dabbed a small cloth on her wounds, wincing at the pain on it when she accidentally touched it. Her blonde locks which were darker than the boy's, hid her face as she looked down at the ground with sadness. Her cheeks were flushed because of the dried tears that she spilled when she was again and again cursed by the cruciatus curse by none other than the man before the two. All the energy left within her was gone when the boy she loved spoke few words that made the girl's blood boil in anger at the same time wail in downcast. 

  


"I will replace her place" his miserable voice spoke yet determination was also within his senses when he thought about the possibilities this would lead the pale girl into. His pale hands were still numb from being tied up to a tree by the man before him who was looking at the boy with a sneer on his face along with disappointment. 

  


She stopped her actions altogether and snapped her head to look back at him; the new tears starting to form in her brown eyes, threatening to fall. "No, Draco. You can't do that. I need you here. With me" she said as an audible sob escaped her parted lips, thinking about the life she would experience if he ever was to do the unthinkable. "Please, don't leave me. I love you, Draco" she continued to beg to the pale boy who looked stiffen than ever, face void of emotions. 

  


But there was no one, not even his own expressionless side that he had shown to everyone to stop the tears that ran down from his grey eyes, along his pale and sunken cheeks as he looked at her, trying his best to control his emotions. "I know you love me. I love you so much as well. But it's better me than you" he said as he controlled himself from breaking his hands free from the ropes to touch her. To hug her. To kiss her. To feel her. Atleast for the first and last time before his last breath and life that would eventually be taken away by the man that was standing before them, a malicious smirk still playing on his face.

  


Refused to let him go that easily, she stood up with the last bit of energy that has left within her senses, her eyes determined to change his mind from, in her point of view, the stupid decision that he was about to make. Her hands were shaking as the cruciatus curse has drained up all her energy but she looked up from the ground and her long legs slowly stumbled up to Draco. The man watched her with a scowl etched on his face as she reached the boy but did not stop her as he had her wand within his grasp and she was too weak to use wandless magic or something in defence for her and the boy. 

  


His face cupped in her hands, tears running down her cheeks, her eyes filled with sadness and fear, she said, "Draco, no. I ne-need you in my life," she paused as the boy shook his head from left to right with a look of disapproval. But she continued by saying, "I can't let you go. I can't. Because, remember? We-," she paused when he stopped his movements and looked up at her with love in his eyes. "we made a promise to not let go of each other. You promised me that you'll be there for me, no matter what"

  


Draco smiled through his tears, a small chuckle leaving his lips; that was not a happy one no — a sorrow filled one which also made the boy realise the reminisce about him and her. "I certainly remember that night when I promised you that. But I don't have a choice now" he said, his voice breaking, "I'm sorry" he finished as more tears began to fall from his eyes. 

  


"No, Draco. I would never forgive you if you leave me alone" she threatened him in hope of changing his mind. 

  


He looked up from the ground and shook his head in fear. "No, please don't say that. You should live your life. And you know that I have a chance in that Veil, right? I'm presenting that chance to you. After you tell them the way, you should use it to go to-"

  


"If you're telling them the way to achieve it, then why can't we do that together and go there?" she asked him raising her voice in anger and sadness of the thought of him leaving her, again. 

  


When the two of them were engrossed in their own conversation, the man behind the two bent down, picking up Draco's fallen Hawthorn wood wand from the wet forest ground before flicking his own wand to make the ropes around Draco's legs and hands unbound and the boy snapped his hands away from the tree, falling on his knees with a thud, clutching his wrist that had red rings around them. The girl kneeled down beside him as she waited for the answer he would give her. 

  


The pale boy shook his head, "Did you forget that only one of us could go through that right now?...If we both tell the way to achieve it, the world would become a mess and we could never live in that" he said as he watched her face slowly lose the hope. "And I know that you deserve a better life than me. I'm not a good person like you. I never was. I never will. So it's better if the person who die is me. You're a very kind person and you deserve the world. So, please promise me that after I die-"

  


"No don't tell me that" she cried and hugged him close to her, not wanting to leave him soon. 

  


"Shh...let me finish" he stroked her hair slightly and brought her face back, to look at her eyes, "After I die, promise me that you'll tell them how to get pass through it and you, using my chance, would go into a different one along with the others who are waiting for us, where you all can be happy. And you know the rules, so please don't break any of them while using it" he paused as he blinked many times to stop the tears which in no way helped the boy. "If you die, I could never bear the pain and guilt. I know you'll miss me. But it's the only choice I have. So promise me?" he asked. 

  


She cried, shaking her head. She was not ready to let him go. Not so soon. Not after she just got him back. It was funny how they both always seemed to seperate from one another right when they begin to understand the feelings of the inner and deeper desires of their hearts. Time was a killer, she understood, that plays with the fates of others' lives. It was not fair when the person you love more than anything in this world go far away from you just because of the wretchful being, time. 

  


"Hey, you want me happy? If so, promise me you'll do what I just told you. I would be happy wherever I go after I die. If you don't, then I would never be happy. Please, promise me" he requested her, his hands slightly caressing her soft cheeks.

  


She sniffed and looked at him with a look of disapproval. Because she knew Draco knew how to make her approve. It's always that trick which made the girl accept anything he ask. His happiness. Which always meant so much to her more than anything. The same that made her leave everything behind, leave all of her past miseries, her friends, her family — if she ever had one; just to see him happy. She knew the struggles he went through in his house and before the war. And she always has tried her best to keep him happy as long as he's with her. But this situation is much much different from the others. It's his life. She really couldn't risk that. But she can't see the wizarding world crumble into pieces by the return of Voldemort. So, much to her dismay and pain, she told,

  


"I promise"

  


Draco smiled though that didn't reach his eyes completely. "Thank you. Now I would die with the happy thought that you get to live, that you get to be happy somewhere even if I wasn't there. Believe me, I love you so much and if there's an alternate universe where I would meet you, I definitely would fall in love with you again. I would never ever get bored of spending time with you. I would love you and only you. No one could seperate us there. I promise. I'm only yours and you're only mine, darling" 

  


The tears never stopped falling down from her eyes. Her eyes clouded her vision and Draco wiped the tears off her face. She nodded, "And I promise you that I'll forever be yours" her voice was low but not inaudible; he heard every word of her. Enjoyed every ounce of her. Loved every part of her. Liked every second with her. 

  


He smiled and leaned in slowly, his hands going up from her cheeks to lock his fingers with the blonde locks of her hair. His face slowly came close to hers; his breathing fanning her face, eyes locked with hers. Their lips were centimeters away when the pale girl closed the gap between them, eager to taste his lips on hers, to feel him against her. He immediately, without a second thought, kissed her back with same eagerness and passion. That was the first time but he kissed her like he was a hungry animal and she was his prey. She kissed him back like she was losing her breath and he was the oxygen supply to her heart. Their heartbeat increased by each passing second as their lips moved against each other in sync and they wished they could stay like that forever. For eternity till the next lifetime of them. 

  


But they never had the chance to do that because the man spoke in a rude voice, making the both to cut their intense kissing and turn around to watch him walk towards them. 

  


"I don't have time for this bullshit" he rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, making her back collide with the bark of the tree Draco was tied to, minutes ago. She groaned in pain when her spine hit the strong bark of the tree, wincing at the sudden pain that rose through her body. That was no near to the pain she had experienced when he casted cruciatus curse on her but still that made the girl drain in energy. The man came near Draco and looked down at his eyes, a sneer on his lips as he regarded the boy below him with a shake of his head. 

  


"I never thought you would be madly in love with this pathetic excuse of a girl. You disappointed me, you worthless piece of shit" he spat as he narrowed his eyes, looking at him like a speck of dust that was on his shoes. 

  


"I don't care what you think of me. I'm good to my girlfriend," he started, not realizing that he called her by the word he was dying to call her by. "and it's enough for me" he finished, the fear now completely washed away from his features. 

  


The man pointed his wand directly at him and looked down his nose at the pale boy and with one last sneer, he shouted two words, one spell that made; the girl beside the tree to scream, the boy to close his eyes, the birds around to fly away from the tree — all in fear and panic. 

  


"Avada Kedavra!" 

  


The bright green spark of the spell from the tip of the Elm wood wand, came towards the pale boy in force and fierce. The time seemed to slow down. The light became brighter and brighter and Draco closed his eyes tightly not wanting to see the sadness in the girl's eyes when he die. The boy quickly remembered the good and happy memories he had with her, from the time he met the girl for the first time at Hogwarts, from the long conversations in the Room of Requirement, to the time when he sacrificed everything that he had — even though he had nothing — to save her, to see her happy, to watch her smile. The laughs of her, the spoken words of her echoed in his head over and over as he awaited for the sharp pain to go through him, to penetrate him like it did to many others, to stop his life. It's sad that when he never wanted to live, God provided many positive opportunities for him and when he wanted to live with her, near her, he never had a choice in his life. If he could ever stop the time, he would live with her forever and he really don't want to die but he convinced himself that it's for her own good and when the green light came so close to him...

  


***

  


He awoke with a start on his bed, his forehead covered in sweat, his face full of tears of pain, his breathing heavy, his heart pounding in his chest at a higher rate which made him to think that it would jump out of his ribcage. He looked around him, eyes still in the sense of dispirited, to find him in his bedroom. The windows were open and the warm wind of the month entered the room making the cylindrical tubes of the metallic wind chimes to ring, the sound pleasant and calming to his ears. He sighed before standing up from his bed and going to the lavatory at the end of his room. 

  


He entered it and went towards the sink. Splashing his face with the cold water, he looked at his reflection on the mirror which was distraught. His pale features were tinted a shade of grey and his sunken cheeks were enough to make him sneer at himself. Dark circles were beneath his eyes and his hair was disheveled which both made the appearance of the boy to look like he barely had any food. He turned away from the mirror to look around the place, noticing the shower being turned on but he didn't bother to switch that off, thinking that he must probably have not noticed it in his drunken state yesterday, and brushed his teeth quickly. 

  


He entered the shower after setting the temperature to medium, the steam occupying the large cubicle. His toned body drenched in water as he stepped below the shower, letting the drops of the water fall down on his muscles and body. His now wet hair framed his face as he looked up, trying to sort out the things in his mind which was totally a mess because of the war, death, nightmares, family issues and the people around him. 

  


Yes, the war was over in the wizarding world and everyone was at peace, but not him. Never him. There was a raging war that was going on inside his mind that resulted in the chaos in his heart. The main reason for this, is the death of his mother. He still remembered that day vividly in his mind when he had begged the healers to treat her and they had refused to do, implying that their family was still serving as death eaters and that former followers of dark lord must be punished. It was ridiculous to him. The Dark Lord was gone, so why would they care about that? Yet no one seemed to believe him when he had requested them, a few months ago. 

  


He sighed, turning the shower off and took a green towel from the hanger that was on the right side of him and wrapped it around his waist, before stepping out of the shower and the lavatory. The water dripped from his blonde hair as he went ahead his closet. He skimmed through his many expensive clothes before selecting a black suit that he so much loved. He quickly put on that suit and tied his tie, making sure to spray his cologne before taking his wand from the nearby table and flicking that. 

  


He felt the familiar sensation of being squished through a tube, the world around him moving in a fast motion; his body felt like it was being swallowed into a hole and his mind went fuzzy, his stomach churned and within seconds, he had reached his destination; Diagon Alley. 

  


He held the nearby wall to steady himself. When his mind was clear and there were no stars revolving around his head, he looked up from the ground and sighed, his eyes focused particularly nowhere. No matter how much time he had apparated before, he always felt like he would throw up at any moment. God, how he hated appparating. 

  


He directly went to the Leaky Cauldron, avoiding the looks he was given across the streets of the Alleyway, and when he entered the gloomy place which was packed with both muggels and wizards, the murmurs of the people around that small pub suddenly stopped and everyone, except muggles, turned to look at him with wide eyes full of either panic or loath. The dusty place was silent for few seconds, the sound of the people shifting uncomfortably on their seats made the wooden bench creak, before the people of the pub started to speak among themselves, now pointing their fingers at him. 

  


"He was one of them, right?" a woman with dark hair whispered to the man beside her who nodded his head with a look of fear. 

  


"Why is Ministry allowing these types of people to roam?" a man with green eyes and brown hair spoke with hate and anger to no one but some of them around him agreed with him and glared at the boy. 

  


He shook his head, shutting their voices behind his mind, and looked around the place for the person he was searching for. There was a couple who was looking at him with wide eyes, a terrified expression on their faces. A few seats away from them was a grandma who was sipping her Japanese tea slowly, still unaware of the boy who entered the place moments ago. The pale boy furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't find him and scoffed disappointedly. 

  


"Draco, over here!" 

  


He turned towards the direction from where his name was called and saw Blaise waving at him, giving a nervous smile to the others who looked at the dark skinned boy with raised eyebrows. He smiled a little and went to the cabin he was seated and when he reached there, he engulfed him in a brotherly hug.

  


"Blaise. It's been a month since I've last seen you"

  


Blaise chuckled, "yeah and that's why I've called you here"

  


Draco broke the hug. "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat on the bench.

  


"You know what I mean Draco. It's about your dreams and that girl" he told him, sitting across from him. 

  


He sighed, "What about it?" he asked, ignoring the one about the girl. 

  


But Blaise ignored his question and asked, "Do you remember her name? The face of that man who tried to kill you in the dream?"

  


He shook his head. "I've already told you. I neither remember her name nor the man's face. And that's the most frustrating thing. I feel like she means so much to me but... I don't know her in my life"

  


There was a moment of silence; only the clinging sounds of the glasses and plates and the murmurs of people could be heard around the two boys. By now the people were doing their own work but still they were all aware of the presence of the blonde boy. 

  


"Have you tried any sort of spells or potions to control it, the dreams or nightmares I mean?" asked Blaise with a curious look. 

  


"I've tried. More than once. But nothing stopped those nightmares" he started, "And it may sound crazy, but I don't want those happy dreams to stop. I want them"

  


Balise looked at him as if he's crazy. "Draco, I know your life is a mess now and you're sad but that's a dream, you can't live those dreams"

  


Draco huffed,"I know it's a dream" he said with a shake of his head. "But it's not my mistake that everyone hates me in this world, thanks to the Dark Lord" He continued when Blaise didn't tell anything, "I know she's my imagination and she's in my dream but I feel so happy when I'm with her and that's what I need. Happiness"

  


The boy across nodded. "I understand. But you can't dwell in your dreams. You should take some steps to alter your life to a stable and-"

  


Draco slammed the table with his hands making few people to turn to their direction. "Don't you understand that I can't? Do you think that I didn't try? I've tried," he paused when he felt eyes on him and looked at others with a 'what the hell do you all want?' look which made them flush and turne their heads away from the scene. He continued; this time his voice was low. "I've tried so many fucking times to make these people understand that I mean no harm," he spoke referring to the people around them. "But no one believes me except you. Everyone hates me here. I don't want to live here — No no,...not like that, it's...it's like I want to live but not now. I need a break. Break from all this bullshit"

  


"And that's what those dreams present me with.... A break from this race of a life. And the happiness which I much needed was given by that girl. She believes me. Is with me at all the time and I love her company. But when I wake up, all of those good memories fade away along with her. It's like....like" he panted, looking down, unable to express his feelings in words. 

  


"It's like she's there, but not real" he spoke shaking his head, still looking down, a sad expression on his face. 

  


Blaise looked at him and sighed, "So, you want her to be real?"

  


Draco nodded looking up, "As much as I know this sounds stupid, I want her to be real. I want her to be with me. Those good dreams had became a drug to me. I need those dreams in order for me to survive. Those are the few hours, when I truly enjoy my life. But I can't sleep all day," he furrowed his eyebrows, "So, I want to live that life here, in this world with her. Not in some dream world. I want her"

  


Blaise looked at him with pity. He knew that Draco never joined the death eaters at will. It was all because of his father. Everything he was suffering right then was because of his father. The loss of his mother. The hate he has been receiving from almost everyone in the wizarding world, because of the fact that he was a death eater, and many more. He knew that Draco would never forgive his father for all of that. Blaise also knew that happiness and love was all Draco needed at that time. And he was given both of them by a girl. A girl who the boy loved dearly, who understood him, who saw the positive in him, who he would die to be with. 

  


But the problem was, she is not real. She is a hallucination. A dream. An imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... tell me some suggestions. How's my writing? it's not bad is it?? 😳

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction on this website. The same story is available on Wattpad and my username is the same on Wattpad (slytherin_prxncess)  
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
